Retorcido
by Rey de Picas
Summary: Que llegaría a pasar si Shintaro ya tuviera el poder de {Grabar con la mirada} antes de unirse al grupo del Mekakushi Dan? Si ya hubiera tenido conciencia sobre su primer encuentro con medusa? Las cosas podrían llegar a varias por esa situación…
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos…Mi nombre es Garez-Santuz…algo raro lose, pero bueno unas aclaraciones.**

 **{Esto puede ser como un AU, así que espero que no se confundan}**

 **Aclaraciones: mekaku city actors no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

* * *

"Por favor quédate conmigo…"se escucho la voz de una chica decir…

"Por favor quédate conmigo…"se escucho la voz de una chica decir una vez más…

"Por favor quédate conmigo…"se escucho la voz de una chica decir otra vez…

"Por favor quédate conmigo…"se escucho la voz de una chica decir…

Esas eran las palabras que un pelinegro escuchaba una y otra y otra y otra vez…el chico tenía el color de cabello negro, llevaba una camisa color negra con cuello en V, pero esta era cubierta por una jersey del mismo color, pero algo más oscuro que la misma camisa. En la parte de abajo contaba con unos pantalones color gris y unas medias de color negro simples, puesto que se encontraba en su cama recostado, mirando al vacio. Aquel joven no era otro más que Shintaro Kisaragi.

" Por favor quédate conmigo…"se escucho la voz de una chica decir…

Volvió a escuchar el pelinegro, ahora sus ojos que normalmente eran de color negro, en estos momentos eran de color rojo.

" Por favor quédate conmigo…"se escucho la voz de una chica decir…

Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba el rostro del chico puesto que con solo escuchar la voz de, y el audio una y otra vez le daba una sensación de tranquilidad, bueno eso era en parte puesto que una vez que el dejaba correr el recuerdo su sonrisa se borraba para ser remplazada por una mueca de tristeza.

"que molesto!"Comento el mismo chico para soltarse del agarre de la chica la cual estaba sujetándolo de la mano.

Cada vez que recordaba como la había tratado, una ráfaga de emociones negativas inundaba su ser, si…así eran las cosas, él la había dejado sola aquel día…pero como que hasta ahora se arrepentía el chico, lo hacía parecer hipócrita, puesto que aquella chica unos días después de esos sucesos termino suicidándose.

"Nii-san!"Escucho que alguien lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Al momento de haber escuchado eso los ojos del chico volvieron a ser color negro profundo. El joven perezosamente, se levanto desde donde se encontraba para caminar hacia la puerta, donde se encontró con su hermana que lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

"mamá dice que saldremos para…"antes de terminar de decir las cosas el chico le cerró la puerta en la cara, con el solo hecho de escuchar la palabra {salir} los ánimos se le esfumaron al instante, el solo quería una cosa pero ya no era posible obtenerla…

La chica estuvo golpeando y gritando frente a la puerta del chico por un buen rato, hasta que cedió y se fue.

Sin más el chico tomo unos auriculares que estaban en su mesa para poder comenzar a navegar en el internet, todo mientras recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de la chica…

* * *

(Horas más tarde…)

El joven aun se encontraba navegando pero era otra cosa lo que sentía en ese momento, puesto que el ahora solo tomando una lata de soda, mientras tecleaba a una velocidad alta, buscando alguna manera de distraerse de la situación en la que se encontraba, puesto que el solo quería cambiar de pensamientos, pero no podía, solo podía recordar la voz de aquella chica.

Mientras utilizaba la computadora, sin querer cancelo la pagina que estaba viendo, lo cual hiso que abriera sus ojos en la sorpresa, por haber cometido tal fallo, pero aun más cuando vio en el escritorio de la computadora una imagen que a pesar de estar reducida por el formato de la computadora, el logro verla claramente.

Sin esperar mucho, deslizo el ratón hacia la dirección del archivo para abrirlo…

Al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron en aun más medida mientras que una mueca torcida adornaba su cara. No pudo evitar reprimir una lágrima que silenciosamente se deslizo por su rostro, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerzas.

En la imagen pudo ver como estaba el chico junto con tres personas más…las personas que él deseaba volver a ver con todo su ser…

"no aguanto…más…"comento mientras una sonrisa torcida alumbraba su rostro remplazando a la mueca triste.

Movió una de sus manos en uno de los cajones de la mesa que estaba para sacar una tijera de costura…era larga de color plata y con el mango rojo.

La levanto para observarla unos momentos mientras que lentamente se empezó a levantar de su silla para ir a sentarse en su cama mientras que miraba fijamente las tijeras que estaban en sus manos…

"solo quiero volver…que este dolor…termine…"comento muy tranquilo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Levantando las tijeras en el aire para moverlas cerca de su cuello y apuntar la punta a su cuello, para cerrar sus ojos mientras que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, el estaba sintiendo como todo el miedo, frustración, intranquilidad, oleada y muchas emociones negativas más se estaban yendo de su ser…lo cual hiso que una última sonrisa adornara su cara para…

De un fugas y rápido movimiento, sin contenerse movió las tijeras en su cuello para encajarlas y hacer que estas hagan una tajo recto por su tráquea cortándola.

Al instante cayó en la cama en la que se encontraba sentado para recostarse boca arriba mientras que la sangre circulaba por el lugar, pero su sonrisa aun seguía ahí…La felicidad que ahora estaba sintiendo era bastante mejor de lo que estuvo desde los meses pasados, todo desde que ella se había suicidado y sus amigos desaparecieron…

"Por fin…tranquilidad…"fue su último pensamiento para cerrar sus ojos…

* * *

…

"haaaaa…"El sonido de alguien que estaba aspirando una gran cantidad de aire se escucho de la nada…

El responsable de tal sonido se sentó rápidamente de donde estaba para poder mirar a todos lados grande fue sorpresa al ver lo que encontró.

Miro de un lado a otro pero no había nada solo era una habitación completamente de color negro y lo único que daba color era su sombra que por extraño que pareciere era de color blanco.

Miro a todos lado pero no pudo ver nada. De repente sus recuerdos volvieron y de cómo termino ahí fue respondido mentalmente, así que se tranquilizo…

"entonces esto es estar muerto?..."susurro para nadie en particular el pelinegro para poder observar que una pequeña chica de pelo color negro que lo estaba mirando.

El peli negro se exalto porque cuando reviso con la vista el paisaje negro, no la vio, pero ahora ella se encontraba enfrente suyo.

L a chica en cuestión, parecía unos años más joven que el chico, su pelo era color negro profundo, lo que resaltaba era que estaba atado en una coleta alta de la cual sobre salían dos listones de color rojo, para después los mechones delanteros caigan entre lazados enfrente de la chica. Su vestimenta consistía en un largo vestido color negro que le sobre salía el cuello lo cual le daba la posibilidad de tapar una porción de su rostro, y en l parte de abajo solo llevaba una corta falda de color blanco sin ningún detalle pero lo que más sobre salía era unas muecas que tenía en las mejillas que parecían escamas.

"viniste más rápido de lo que creía…"comento la chica con un tono voz al melodioso.

Shintaro no entendía nada así que simplemente se limito a observar.

"cierto, cierto…"dijo mientras sonreía" mucho gusto Shintaro-kun, supongo que estas confundido de donde estas…"hiso una pausa para esperar que el chico asintiera o que confirmara" bueno este es el Dan…y él porque estás aquí…bueno es porque no quiero perder una de mis queridas serpientes…"comento aun sonriendo" no lo olvides no importa cuantas veces te suicides solo volverás a despertar…"finalizo.

"espera…porque m…!"No pudo terminar puesto que todo se puso negro otra vez de repente…

* * *

(RIIIIIING)

Se escucho el sonido de un reloj sonando, y un chico que seguía acostado en la cama como esperando algo, puesto que tenía los ojos abiertos, los cuales era de color rojo intenso…

De aquellos ojos se pudo ver como unas lágrimas bajaba sin impedimentos

"Es mucho pedir estar tranquilo…"comento mientras empezaba a caer unas lagrimas…estuvo así hasta que quedo dormido…

Desde ese día aunque pareciera estúpido el chico intento suicidarse una par de veces más pero no obtuvo resultado.

Lo único que conseguía era que terminara al día siguiente en la misma posición con las tijeras en las mano y el cuello intacto, nada cambiaba…solo perdía unas horas de las cuales pasaba inconsciente lo cual no le agradaba mucho, empezaba a querer probar otra forma y dejar las tijeras, pero se dejo, así, unas dos semanas seguidas de intentos frustrados es lo que el chico obtuvo.

Él lo único que obtenía era que al día siguiente se despertara otra vez…

Todo eso mientras que su cordura se pedía lentamente…

Llego ya a pasar seis meses desde todos los acontecimientos y el chico estaba en su cama mientras que decidía dormir, por su último intento que cada vez se hacía menos frecuente.

* * *

(Horas más tarde)

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje fue recibido desde el ordenador del chico, el cual al escuchar se levanto pesadamente y reviso el correo, para saber que podría ser…

Lentamente se sentó en la silla para sujetar el mouse y moverlo hasta la ventana de donde estaba emergiendo el mensaje.

Haciendo click en el mensaje su pantalla por poco y salta por lo que sucedió a continuación…

"hola! Gracias por abrir el mensaje maestro!"Comento una eufórica y contenta chica de pelo color azul con don coletas llevaba un jersey color azul y una falda negra y sus pies estaban cubiertas por unas medías negras con unas líneas…bueno una parte puesto que no contaba con sus pies en sí.

"qué demonios?..."se pregunto así mismo el chico mientras miraba a la chica cibernética.

* * *

 **[LEER POR FAVOR]**

 **Hasta aquí…bueno esto es más como un capitulo piloto, para saber si les gustara la idea, si es así la continuare y por ende los capítulos serán más largos.**

 **Bueno sobre la pareja lo dejo a su jurisdicción… Pueden votar dejando en los comentarios.**

 ***Shintaro x Mary (0)**

* **Shintaro x Kido (0)**

* **Shintaro x Ene (0)**

 **Gracias a los que llegaron a leer y adiós..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí de vuelta Garez-Santuz. Decidí continuar la historia después de ver los reviews que dejaron, que me dejaron bastante complacido, pues me motivaron para escribir.**

 **Aclaraciones: kagerou Days no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes…**

* * *

-Maestro!-se escucho la voz chillona de cierto ente cibernético, el grito provenía desde los altavoces de la computadora, que descansaba perpetuamente sobre la mesa.

El llamado ahora {maestro} estaba acostado en su cama ignorando completamente a la chica cibernética o como ahora le gustaba llamarle "virus" que lo estaba llamando con desesperación o eso era lo que se sentía por la forma en cómo lo llamaba.

-Por favor Maestro responda!-grito de nuevo la voz, que ya estaba empezando a preocuparse puesto que llevaba cerca de una hora llamándolo seguidamente, incluso probo poniendo ruidos sumamente molestos pero aun así no reaccionaba el joven.

En estos momentos Shintaro que era el llamado {maestro} se encontraba repitiendo el encuentro de la primera vez que intento suicidarse, pero no había nada todo estaba en color negro…

A pesar de contar con la habilidad de poder ver cualquier recuerdo, el no podía ver nada de esa parte, solo luego de cortarse el cuello era lo único que recordaba, para aparecer directamente con la niña.

El quería saber más, pero solo había una forma de comunicarse con ella…bueno según lo que el sabía, además ya había arruinado cerca de trece suicidios, por lo que el llego a la conclusión (que importa una vez más?)

Ene pudo ver como después de un buen rato shintaro se levantaba.

Pero no dijo nada, al ver su cara que no mostraba la más mínima emoción.

Simplemente la chica pudo ver como el joven se levantaba perezosamente de la posición en la que se encontraba, para luego caminar lentamente hacia uno de los cajones del escritorio de la computadora, para abrirlo y sacar unas tijeras que estaban guardadas en aquel lugar.

La chica miro con curiosidad todas las acciones no se atrevía a entrometerse, aun ella misma no entendía el porqué pero no quería entrometerse en las acciones que estaban circulando en la habitación.

Lo único que vio la chica fue como el joven se acerco al sofá para luego sentarse en el…quiso ver lo que pasaba, pero no podía por la razón que el televisor estaba desconectado y no podía cambiar de ubicación.

La chica solo pudo ver la cabeza de su maestro que estaba dándole la espalda, lo siguiente que vio fue que movió una de sus manos para luego su cabeza se fuera cayendo hacia adelante quedando como si estuviera dormido.

-Dios…solo se la pasa durmiendo o en internet…-susurro Ene mientras inflaba los cachetes, para empezar a navegar en la red, puesto que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

Cambiando de vista se podía ver como la cabeza de Shintaro estaba efectivamente inclinada había el frente, pero no estaba durmiendo, contaba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras el liquido carmesí denominado sangre circulaba desde su cuello hasta su torso y así seguidamente.

* * *

…

Shintaro se encontraba acostado en el suelo oscuro…bueno lo que se podía interpretar como suelo puesto que no había nada solo una inmensa oscuridad…

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, para luego mover su cabeza hacia atrás donde pudo ver a la misma chica que siempre interfería en su {salida del dolor}

-ufffff-suspiro la peli negra al ver como el chico estaba viéndola como esperando algo…-y esta vez quieres?...-pregunto la chica pensando que era lo mismo de siempre {déjame descansar en paz}

-cuál es tu nombre?...-fue la simple pregunta que formulo el chico.

La chica lo miro unos segundos como queriendo saber el porqué de lo que estaba pasando.

-te rajaste el cuello solo para hablar conmigo?-pregunto la chica para luego ver como Shintaro asentía con la cabeza-no serás una clase de masoquista, verdad Shintaro-kun?-pregunto mientras que se arrodillaba un poco viéndolo unos momentos.

-no, nada de eso…solo que me da curiosidad saber quién es la que no deja de joderme trayéndome devuelta una y otra vez…-comento el chico mientras sesentava en el suelo oscuro.

-quieres saber quién soy?-pregunto la chica mientras ponía una mirada maliciosa mientras que sonreía.

-eso, eso…-dijo tranquilo mientras ignoraba la mirada que le daba la chica que no era para nada buena.

-jeje interesante…-comento divertida la chica-soy Medusa…aunque tú mi querida serpiente puedes llamarme Reina….-comento divertida por la cara que puso Shintaro que era pura desconcierto.

-entonces Medusa…-comento el joven-puedo saber el porqué te refieres a mí como una de {tus serpientes}-quiso saber curioso.

-bueno eso es porque eres unas de mis serpientes…bueno una parte-dijo la chica mientras se volvía a levantar mientras observaba al chico curioso.

-ya se que puedo ser malo pero llamarme serpiente, no es una declaración un poco dura? Además porque debería llamarte Reina?-quiso saber el chico.

-eso lo puedes responder solo…solo busca en los {recuerdos}-comento sonriendo mientras le hacia un guiño con el ojo. Para finalizar chasqueando los dedos…

* * *

…

Despertar…

Shintaro volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse que estaba en la misma posición que cuando tomo las tijeras y las llevo hacia su cuello. Cambiando de objetivo el miro sus ropas que estaban bañadas por el liquido carmesí ahora estaban limpias de nuevo.

Lentamente se levanto de donde estaba para dirigirse hacia su escritorio donde podía ver a Ene cruzada de brazos y con los cachetes inflados por la forma en la que había sido ignorada.

-maestro porque me ignoro tanto?!-pidió la chica con el mismo puchero-no sabe cuánto o llame pero no respondió y más me asusto bastante el que llevaba las tijeras y durmiera luego, es bastante peligroso, que pasaría si llegara a cortarse con ellas?-pregunto la chica.

-ja ja…-Shintaro mostro una mueca que asusto algo a la chica-jajaja-algo parecido a una risa fue liberada por su parte-que pasaría si me llegara a cortar con las tijeras?-pregunto el chico sonriendo o eso quería al menos mostrar puesto que la mueca era rara-no te preocupes, si de algo estoy seguro es que esto nunca me podrá dañar…-termino más tranquilo para abrir el cajón y meter las tijeras.

Ene lo veía con cierta curiosidad, si de algo estaba segura era que a su maestro se le habían salido unos cuantos tornillos y tenía después todos sin ajustar.

Shintaro se sentó en el escritorio mientras solo tenía una cosa en mente…sus recuerdos…

No importa cuánto se concentrar no podía ver lo que medusa le había dicho que viera.

* * *

[Time después]

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Shintaro salió al exterior? Alrededor de dos años, desde entonces paso mucho tiempo desde que salió al exterior, ya había transcurrido alrededor de un año y medio desde que se encontró con Medusa y su último intento de "Liberarse"

En ese tiempo se la paso más tranquilo, si bien nada volvería a lo que el deseaba, las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, en parte gracias a un dolor de cabeza que siempre estaba a su lado Ene.

No es que allá sido tampoco la clave de su vida en ese tiempo, pero desde que llego no cometió más intentos de cortarse con las tijeras.

En la actualidad podía ver a Shintaro escribiendo a una velocidad bastante alta en el teclado mientras que contaba con una cara de poker. En frente suyo el monitos reflejaba una pista de música que era rellenada y…

-termine…-susurro el chico, al ver su obra terminada.

Presiono una última tecla la cual empezó a reproducir la música.

La melodía era increíble, se notaba la complejidad por los cambios del ritmo y la forma en que varía las notas, pero todo en un tono armonioso, era bastante hermosa la melodía que se escuchaba, pero contaba con algunas partes donde bajaba la intensidad dando un toque melancólico.

Ene que se encontraba a un lado del proyecto de Shintaro, escucho la música, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, la composición le pareció muy buena, incluso sin saber empezó a tararearla, bueno eso hasta que sonrió con malicia.

-muy bueno maestro!-grito Ene aun escuchando la música, eso mientras volaba hacia una de las esquinas de la pantalla donde se encontraba el símbolo de cancelar.

Shintaro al ver eso se asusto y más cuando Ene estaba a punto de pulsarlo.

"Cerca de dos semanas de esfuerzo para que se vallan de esa forma?" pensó el joven mientras intento saltar de su cómodo lugar, queriendo guardar el archivo.

Pero por el golpe repentino no se fijo en una botella de soda que estaba a su lado y cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el mouse…

Golpeando con su mano uno de los costados de la botella, esta bolo para caer directamente encima del teclado, mientras el preciado liquido se derramaba continuamente.

-mierda!-grito el chico al ver como su elixir se derramaba encima del teclado.

Pasaron los segundos y luego de calmarse intento escribir con el teclado, dando como resultado que este escribiera con fallas.

Frunció el seño mientras miraba a Ene la cual paso de reírse a estar un poco nerviosa por la situación.

-esto…maestro…yo…-quiso empezar se veía como lagrimas estaban cayendo de su rostro.

Shintaro al ver esto, simplemente entrecerró los ojos, porque si bien sabía que ella iba a seguir con esto no importa el que.

-haaaa…-suspiro-está bien…solo busca un nuevo teclado para comprarlo..-dijo el chico con cansancio, al menos siquiera se había salvado su trabajo?

-si!-se animo Ene mientras empezaba a buscar y narrar todo tipo de teclados, pero el problema era el costo y el envió…

-no hay alguno que pueda comprar ahora?-pregunto shintaro.

-no…no hay ninguno! Eso significa que tendremos que salir a comprar otro!-dijo con emoción la chica, pero el chico no lo veía de la misma forma, esto solo traía problemas…

-enserio no se puede?-insistió Shintaro.

-nop! Vamos maestro! De paso pasemos por el parle de diversiones!-dijo emocionada.

Shintaro se quedo con la misma expresión de poker que contaba, no estaba a gusto con lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco podía estar sin su computadora.

-está bien…vamos a comprar un nuevo teclado…-finalizo el chico.

El llevaba puesto unos zapatos color negro junto con unos pantalones del mismo color, pero con una tonalidad más clara, en la parte de arriba contaba con una remera color negro con cuello en V.

Empezando a caminar a la salida pensó en el sol y se acerco a su armario.

Al abrirlo pudo ver como estaba colgado un abrigo color rojo y al lado uno color negro.

Los miro unos instantes para levantar su mano hacia el rojo…pero solo para ponerlo a un lado mientras agarraba el negro. Al finalizar eso se puso los auriculares y empezar a caminar hacia la salida…

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno espero que me perdonen por el retraso en cuanto subir el capitulo, la verdad a mí me gusta escribir esta historia así que espero que la disfruten puesto que a mi enserio me agrada escribir.**

 **Sobre las votaciones.**

 **Shintaro x Mary (2)**

 **Shintaro x Kido (2)**

 **Shintaro x Ene (0)**

 **Para este y el siguiente capítulo, aun se podrán votar, así que espero que lo hagan.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Garez-Santuz fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Viendo los resultados que obtuvo el otro capítulo decidí continuar la historia espero que les agrade.**

 **Aclaraciones: Kagerou Days no me pertenece.**

* * *

El sol ardiente iluminaba la ciudad dando una tarde cálida a las personas, el habiente era caluroso, tal vez más de lo esperado, pero era soportable en su mayoría…bueno…

-maldita sea! Porque hay demasiado calor!-se quejaba Shintaro, el se había subido la capucha de su abrigo para poder proteger su rostro por el sol, pero de todos modos era exageradamente fuerte.

Las personas que pasaban al lado del chico lo veían como un loco, puesto que además de estar gritando libremente estaba hablando solo.

-vamos maestro! No falta mucho solo un poco más y va a llegar!-animo Ene que estaba hablando atreves de los auriculares que portaba el chico, interrumpiendo de vez en cuanto la música que escuchaba Shintaro.

-si…-susurro Shintaro, se estaba cansando de esta situación, pero no podría aguantar tampoco sin su computadora.

Siguió su camino luego de terminar ese último retazo de conversación.

Para luego de unos minutos llegar a su destino, un centro comercial. Shintaro al ver tanta gente en un solo lugar se sintió enfermo, no por el hecho de que tuviera miedo, sino que le molestaba el solo hecho de ver a las personas, el porqué de eso? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Bajo su capucha revelando su rostro exageradamente blanco por no salir al sol en mucho tiempo lo cual hacia contraste con su cabello y ojos color negros.

Cuando por fin llego a donde estaba la sección de venta de artículos informáticos.

Ene empezó a hablarle de seguido, por lo cual se tuvo que encerrarse en sus pensamientos.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando choco contra una persona.

Se sorprendió bastante porque no noto en ningún momento la presencia de quien estaba ahora hacia un lado recuperando la compostura por el impacto. Al momento de cambiar de lugar de vista, noto como la persona tenía una capucha tapándola la cual era parte de un jersey color morado con un diseño distintivo de un reproductor de música.

-ha, lo siento no me fije perdón…-comento Shintaro cambiando rápidamente de punto de vista, ya que no le importaba mucho, finalizo eso haciendo unas señas con las manos en modo de despedida, dejando a la persona con las palabras en la boca…

-haber donde estaba los teclados…-susurro para moverse del lugar.

-kido-san, está bien?-pregunto una chica de pelo naranja al ver a la ahora nombrada kido que estaba mirando sin moverse en la dirección de donde se fue el chico.

-si…-susurro kido, mientras que se bajaba la capucha revelando un rostro fino con unos ojos color rojo afilado y dejando caer su cabello color verde.

-amor a primera vista? kukuku-bromeo kano antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo cual le hizo llevar sus manos en la dirección del impacto mientras que se reía más fuerte.

-estas bien Momo-san?-pregunto kido, notando el nerviosismo de la chica.

-s…si…-susurro.

-sabes…él se parecía mucho a ti…-comento la chica peli verde-es tu hermano?-finalizo la pregunta, al ver el rostro de la peli naranja deformándose sintió como que el "si" era la palabra que respondía a su pregunta.

-sí lo es…-dijo ella desanimada-onii-chan jamás suele salir de casa…-susurro ella mientras bajaba la cabeza-y justo hoy tenía que salir…-termino.

-are? Vergüenza de tu hermano?-interrogo kano por la reacción de la chica.

-a mi me daba miedo…-susurro Mary mientras estaba detrás de Seto.

Momo al ver la reacción de la pequeña peli blanca solo hizo que se sintiera peor. Su hermano era frio…incluso con ella y su madre, cuando intento jugarle un duelo de palabras por no salir de casa con ellas, solo consiguió que la ridiculizara, dando a conocer que también era despiadado sumando eso que su inteligencia era más elevada que el de la gente normal, le daba el derecho a cualquiera a tenerle miedo, ella curiosamente siempre lo comparo con una Serpiente…Rápida, despiadada e inteligente,

-ya ya, el no te hará nada, la fea serpiente ya se fue-dijo Seto mientras intentaba calmar a Mary.

Momo se sorprendió al escuchar a otra persona a parte de ella llamar serpiente a su hermano, eso preocupaba…El pensar que su hermano sea llamado serpiente tampoco le hacía amucha gracia…a pesar de que si lo aparentaba.

Dejando eso, el grupo compro unas cuantas cosas para salir, se quedaron en un lugar para volver a conversar per…

El sonido de una fuerte explosión seguido por que todo el sector de venta de informática fue cerrado dejando la sala hermética.

* * *

Con Shintaro…

El chico justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el teclado, pudo ver como a un lado de la habitación del último piso (donde era que se encontraba) se provoco una explosión, para sentir como alguien lo jalo, este era un hombre con un traje militar completo, lo sujeto de la mano para colocarle cinta industrial para amarrar sus manos.

-hola? Me escuchan?-pregunto el que parecía ser el cabecilla del acto-bueno espero que si porque esto lo diré solo una vez-dijo el hombre sonriendo-en treinta minutos quiero que preparen treinta billones de yenes, espero que lo capten, a por cierto más les vale que no intenten nada como dar dinero falsificado o intentar salvar a los civiles…-hizo una pausa para luego sonreír-porque nosotros mataremos a cada uno de los civiles que están aquí…-finalizo el hombre cortando la comunicación.

"estos sujetos están mal…"pensó Shintaro viendo de manera desinteresada su alrededor.

{Maestro cálmese! No se preocupe todo saldrá bien!} Empezó los gritos de Ene desde los auriculares.

"Ene está más histérica que yo…"fue lo que cruzo la mente del chico al notar la voz llena de pánico de la chica cibernética"además porque debería estar nervioso…"

"se supone que este lugar tiene la seguridad más alta, pero no es así ya que fallaron completamente…inútiles…bueno todo está cerrado, de modo que la policía no puede hacer nada, si pudiera abrir la puerta…"interpreto la situación Shintaro"

Observo el lugar detenidamente llegando a ver alrededor de nueve personas, las cuales cada una de ellas estaba fuerte mente armada, no solo eso sino que el lugar de donde se encontraba era bastante alejado para correr directo hacia donde se encontraba el único lugar donde podría abrir las puertas desde su celular.

De la nada se escucho un ruido sordo proveniente del grupo armado, el líder tenía la cabeza gacha mientras que se sobaba la cabeza, levantando su vista y viendo detrás suyo, pudo ver como se encontraba uno de sus aliados, creyendo que él fue empezó a golpearlo.

-espera…yo no fui!-intento defenderse mientras recibía la paliza.

Shintaro veía todo eso con una cara ilegible, bueno siendo que el considero por unos momento a sus captores como unos genios, el verlos estar de esa forma fue algo absurdo.

-tss jajaja-un risa sonó al lado del chico, el cual cambio su vista viendo a un chico que tenía una capucha color negra de su abriga cubriéndole la cara, pero de la cual se podía revelar unos mechones color dorado y más cuando se volteo el chico, pudo ver sus ojos y su rostro que parecía de rasgos felinos.

El chico al ver que seguía siendo observado en silencio por el chico simplemente sonrió más.

-jeje perdón pero esto es tan gracioso jajaja-comento el chico gato.

"situaciones raras, personas raras…no vuelvo a salir de casa por cosas como estas…" Fue el pensamiento del Shintaro.

-sabes he visto en tus ojos algo…-comento el chico con rasgos felinos- tienes algún plan? O algo así?-pregunto.

-haaaa…-suspiro shintaro-si, es algo loco pero funcionara-comento de manera estoica.

-hoo interesante-dijo sonriendo- y que necesitas para eso?-pregunto el chico.

-…-se quedo quieto unos segundos para levantar su cabeza y mirar con unos ojos sin vida, el chico logro verlo por unos segundos pero no dijo nada-solo necesito treinta segundos nada más-finalizo Shintaro.

El chico felino se quedo quieto unos segundos por algo de sorpresa, pero volvió a sonreír-heee y cuanta es la taza d porcentaje de éxito de tu plan?-dijo en modo de burla.

-cien porciento absoluto-comento el tranquilo.

-hola! Me escuchan?! Bueno solo quiero decir que solo quedan diez minutos, a decir verdad solo quería limitarme a los rehenes, pero creo que sería mejor si subimos la apuesta, no?-dijo el líder del grupo mientras se comunicaba con la policía-tenemos unas bombas y me gustaría probarlas un poco, así que si no llegan con el dinero vamos a bombardear los alrededores, no es magnífico?!-finalizo el hombre mientras que bajaba el comunicador.

"mierda si eso es así mi casa será alcanzada…bueno esto esta difícil mi familia ahora también entro en este juego" pensó el chico" si lo que dice este chico gato es cierto, entonces me dará la distracción…pero esto esta difícil…"pensaba el chico-que se vallan a la mierda-comento Shintaro, sin saber que el líder pudo escuchar claramente.

-hooo?-dijo mientras se acercaba y lo levantaba por el cabello-que acabas de decir?-pregunto mientras sonreía.

-que se vallan a la mierda, eso es todo-comento estoicamente pero su cuerpo no estaba de la misma forma estaba temblando inconscientemente.

El jefe lo levanto más alto y lo miro a los ojos, viendo como se humedecían, debido al dolor de estar jalando su cabello.

-no sales mucho verdad?-pregunto al ver la cara sumamente blanca del chico-basura como tu que nadie extrañara es fácil de asesinar.

-jo?-dijo curioso Shintaro a pesar de que se le resbalaba el sudor por la frente por la situación en la que estaba-entonces basura como tu cuando este en la cárcel es la que nadie recordara-dijo con un tono divertido.

-ese joven va a morir…-dijo alguien en el fondo.

-rápido que se disculpe…-comento otro.

Las palabras de Shintaro hizo que el jefe del asalto sonriera pero ahora forzadamente por la forma en la que le estaba hablando el chico.

-pero te daré algo…-dijo Shintaro cerrando los ojos, para comenzar a abrirlos lentamente-por tu esfuerzo-comento despacio mientras abría sus ojos-recordare tu rostro-finalizo mientras abría sus ojos que eran color rojo intenso lo cual era poco común por no decir que era casi inexistente pero lo que si le sorprendió fue una pequeña pupila curva vertical que estaba en medio.

-maldita serpiente quédate tirado allí!-dijo para lanzarlo, solo para que cayera con un fuerte golpe al suelo. Eso para que luego un grupo de alta voces callera al suelo.

-quien demonios hizo eso?!-pregunto exigente el líder solo para que escuchara un ruido sordo detrás suyo y para voltearse donde lo último que vio fue un grupo de computadoras que lo aplastaron.

-ahora…-comento otra vez el de rasgos felinos-es tu oportunidad-dijo mientras se frotaba las muñecas.

Shintaro al escuchar eso pudo ver como sus muñecas también ahora estaban libres.

Sin perder tiempo puso su mano para apoyarse en el sulo para tomar impulso y levantar su cuerpo de forma rápida para salir corriendo como podía hacia un grupo de computadoras.

-adelante Ene…-susurro para sacar su celular y poner el cable de conexión directo a la computadora.

Ene sonrió al ser nombrada e hizo su trabajo.

De la nada todas las pantallas quedaron en color negro para reflejar el rostro de Ene y haciendo que las puertas se abrieran liberando a la gente.

-fue perfecto…-susurro feliz a pesar de que su cara no mostraba nada.

¡BANG!

El sonido de un disparo fue escuchado, para que Shintaro abriera los ojos de sobre manera al sentir el impacto de lleno en el costado. Eso sumado al esfuerzo que hizo y el estrés psicológico creo que se desmallara.

Lo único que vio Shintaro antes de caer fue el rostro preocupado de su hermana y de una peli verde que lo veía con una mirada preocupada.

* * *

…

Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver a su alrededor que ya estaba algo familiarizado.

-vaya, Shintaro-kun! A pasado un tiempo!-comento cierto peli negra mientras que veía el rostro del joven acostado en el suelo oscuro…si es que se podría llamar así.

-Hola Medusa…-dijo simplemente para ver como la nombrada sonreía y se levantaba dejando lugar para que el chico se centara.

-je? Aun recuerdas mi nombre? Pero preferiría que me llamaras Reina-dijo en tono juguetón mientras que acariciaba la cabeza del chico.

-esto significa que no importa que no me dejaras marchar verdad?-pregunto el chico de manera cansada.

-exacto!-dijo ella mientras que saltaba feliz-recibiste un disparo que a pesar de que no te mataría si te dejaría mal, así que en la realidad solo parece que te roso la bala, pero la verdad es que te dejaron como colador jajaja-se burlo la chica.

-estas más alegre y habladora que antes…-comento el chico.

-bueno es vierto, pero ya que solo ten cuidado, sabes…-se detuvo un segundo-sigo pensando que eres un masoquista por la veces que llegaste aquí…-dijo ella dejando a Shintaro con la cabeza gacha-pero bueno mi querida serpiente! Suerte!-comento para chasquear los dedos y Shintaro desapareciera.

* * *

…

-qué demonios…-susurro para ver su entorno que era una habitación muy ordenada y bastante decorada con tonos blancos y rosas, y la fragacia que inundaba el lugar le hizo sentir un poco más reconfortante.

-huele muy bien…-comento a nadie en particular para ver a su alrededor, viendo que su celular no estaba decidió levantarse.

Vio que no contaba con su jersey negro por lo cual lo busco con la mirada para encontrarlo en una silla.

Se levanto sintiendo una punzada en la parte donde había sentido el disparo, cuidadosamente levanto esa parte de camisa para ver que efectivamente solo fue rosado.

Stamp!

El sonido de algo que golpeo el sulo inundo sus oídos para luego ver a su alrededor y ver a una chica de tez aun más pálida que la suya, contaba con su cabello largo y color plata inusual.

Noto que su cara estaba sumamente roja, pero antes de poder decir algo ya había cerrado la puerta y salir corriendo, solo para que segundos después se escuchara unos gritos y luego pasos hacia su dirección para finalmente la puerta se volviera a abrir revelando a un grupo de personas que lo miraron fijamente.

"esto esta complicado…" fue su último pensamiento.

* * *

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo espero que hayan logrado disfrutar porque yo me alegro de escribir si bien no es la mejor historia me gusta poder escribir esta.**

 **Las votaciones si que están jodidas xD {les recuerdo que este es el ultimo capitulo en el que pueden votar}**

 **Shintaro x Mary (3)**

 **Shintaro x kido (3)**

 **Shintaro x Ene (2)**

 **A pesar de quien sea la pareja ganadora espero que sigan leyendo y mandando sus comentarios no me abandonen T.T**

 **Bueno gracias a todos por leer hasta la próxima!**

 **Garez-Santuz Fuera…**


	4. NO ES CAPÍTULO

**Buenas, a pasado un tiempo desde mi última actualización, no se si hay alguien quien le importe esto pero lo hago de todos modos.**

 **Dentro de poco subiré el capitulo pero solo quería comentar algo.**

 **Mi estado de Salud se jodio bastante no les recomendaría ir vomitando sangre joder fue una mierda. Pero ahora después de no se cuanto estoy escribiendo, después de mucho pero mejore aunque se me quedaron cosas para toda la vida no puedo negar que estoy feliz.**

 **Sobre la historia hay un empate entre.**

 **Kido**

 **Mary**

 **Y la que más me sorprendió**

 **Azami**

 **Ustedes votan también quería decir esto antes de empezar a hacer la historia les agradezco si pueden dar su último voto, puesto que en la que sigue ya empezare a centrar la pareja.**

 **GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEDICARON SU TIEMPO EN LEER.**

 **Garez fuera**


End file.
